MISSION STEALTH X:
by darKnite'92
Summary: Fox and crew tries to take down the Bowser empire. Kinda spyish. Rating for violence. First chapter is short.
1. Beginning

AN: ... Hope you like the story and I'm sorry if you don't... be aware I suck.

MISSION STEALTH X: PART I BEGIN

DICSCLAIMER: DK'92 OWNS A SODA AND NOTHIN' ELSE.

To take down the Bowser Empire has been a priority for the government for over 20 years. With over 30 missions all of them failed. There were 9 stealth missions, 14 bombing missions, and 8 assassination attempts. All failed. But would the tenth stealth mission succeed? Or will it flunk, like the rest? You'll have to read.

MISSION STEALTH X was the last stealth mission the government was going to do. It had X instead of ten because X was the roman letter for 10 and sounded cooler and they needed a cool name for the last stealth mission.

"Hey' everybody let's go..." said Fox pointing out that he was to start the preparing work in 10 minutes.

"Here's your weapons" said Falco handing Fox his weapons.

He was connected to a rope and then let loose from the "Ship copter" which was half a mile in the air. Fortunately the people planning this knew what they were doing. Talking about which I should describe the whole plot/ setting.

1. Bowser has a huge empire, around the size of Canada.

2. The first 9 stealth missions were just wastes of the government's money, that's why this is the last.

3. Its 100 hours military time in the Bowser Empire.

4. This story is like adventure mode but altered.

5. I won't put another list like this in the story.

6. Fox is armed with 1 gun, 6 bullets; a machete, one of those poles that become compact, 500$, 5 reusable ninja stars, an l-pill (a pill that WILL KILL the user in 10 seconds. Made so people can take it and die w/o the chance of betrayal, never used in history), a dagger, and a walkie-talkie so he can communicate with his team.

7. This chapter will probably be the shortest in the story.

8. Metallica rocks.

9. Next chap will take place next chapter.

NOW RR.


	2. The Walk About

AN: Now here's where the action starts!

MISSION STEALTH X: STAGE II THE WALK ABOUT

DISCLAIMER: I OWN GAMES NOT THE PATENTS.

Fox started stealthily running not being able to see what was 20 feet in front of him due to the low amount of light. He saw a goomba, well the out line of one and ducked behind a rock. Then he looked around and using the light given of by 5 bonfires and saw that there were around 100 guards so taking them out would be easier then hiding. So he took out his dagger and killed the goomba near by. Then he saw another then killed him too. Then he saw some koopa- troopas, and he knew that they can hide in their shells. So he grabbed his pole stretched it out to its 10 foot maximum length.

If he was caught this early the mission would be a failure. He knew there were some in their shells and when they were hiding they were very hard to see in the dark. So he could not see where they were to avoid them. So he'd have to use his pole to launch him over them. But where would he land? He had that all planed out. He saw a platform in reachable distance. He judged it to be around 25- 30 feet. He had a ten foot run off to use which was enough, and would make the distance less. He ran and launched himself off and landed on the platform, barely. Then he looked up and saw a smaller platform above, with something on it. He saw a Yoshi jump off the platform.

He stabbed it with his pole so it couldn't get to the platform that he was on. Another came down and Fox got it with one of his ninja stars. Then 2 dropped one which went head first landed on Fox but stilled died. Fox pushed the carcass off and he saw how starved the Yoshis were, they were probably fed half of what they should of been so that they would **kill** any intruders and eat them, they sometimes tried to eat each other, but they forgot how weak they were with out food. Fox slashed the live Yoshi on his platform and saw how easily it bled to death in 5 seconds. 2 more fell down and Fox threw 2 ninja stars and they both were hit and killed. He got back his 3 ninja stars and looked up and saw that there were 5 left one huge. **WHAT? **How did he see that well? Then he looked at his watch and saw that it was almost 6a.m. He looked up again and saw only 3. Then he saw the big one eat another, then the only Yoshi other then it alive. Fox felt sick watching the horrific act of cannibalism. Then the 15 ft. Yoshi jump down. And when it landed it took half the platform and the platform shook. Fox tried to push it off with the pole but it caught it. Fox let go of the pole, jumped up and stabbed it in the forehead. He took his knife and pole back and pushed the dead Yoshi over. And saw the goombas and koopa- troopa barbarically eat it.

He went on and saw a checkered tile, and a red flying koopa- troopa.

" Hah hah hah... If you step on a black square you get blown up by a bomb under the tile, but step on a white you'll disarm the bomb." said the Koopa-troopa.

"That's easy" said Fox right about to step on one when the koopa-troopa pressed a button making the tiles change every 1/100 of a second.

" Heh heh heh"

Then Fox stepped on one which was black and nothing happened.

" You know your a bad liar." said Fox.

The koopa-troopatried to run away but Fox killed him before it could go any where.

NEXT CHAPTER:

The Moat.

NOW REVIEW...


	3. The Moat

AN: Well I drew all from the hat! First Mission Stealth X FYI this. Then Getting away with murder, Expect it by Sunday. The True Story of the Smashers will be updated next Sunday or before. Then Mario House Party. I fired my beta. And I have a chapter/word estimate for this story...... 31 chapters and 16,000 words.

MISSION STEALTH X: CHAPTER #3 THE MOAT

DISCLAIMER: DK'92 OWNS NOTHING!!!

Fox ambled on and a moat caught his eye. He put the walkie-talkie to his mouth and said

" Found the moat. So what do I do now?"

" Well you'll swim it, climb the castle. There will be a castle eventually, and don't stay in the water for more than 3 hours or you'll freeze up and die. Mario is climbing on the other side as we speak and will take out Peach. You can take a break or whatever on the top then swim the rest." A voice on the other side said.

"Why do I have to swim?" Asked Fox.

" There's a 1,000 gaurds with good eyes, any more stupid questions?"

" That was one" finished Fox.

MEANWHILE

Mario finished climbing the wall, but it left him fategue. Due to that he did not here the evil once like Peach on his side, but joined Bowser Luigi creeping behind him. Then Luigi's dagger slammed into Mario's back. Mario would of screamed, but he died on the spot. Luigi kicked Mario's carcass over and watched it sink.

BACK TO FOX

Fox jumped into the water shivering. He was freezing even with his coat of fur.

He knew that he had to take this way, because if he was spotted by a gaurd they'd call Peach, "and as a high class govenor she had to be taken out. And it didn't matter as much that she wasn't part of the Bowser empire or a traitor, she totured the locals and kills some one if they make her feel bored etc." Fox thaught and knew.

It was while he was thinking when he was pulled under. Completely gaurdless it took him an 10 seconds just to react (I know it sounds like no time to you but he had less than a minute to live if he stayed under water). He flung his leg for 20 seconds, and got himself free from what was pulling him down and swam up.

He took a big breathe, then calculating when it would pull him back down, he held his breathe and was pulled down. He grabbed his dagger and stabbed what ever it was, abandoning the sinking problem.

He continued swimming and hit his head on a brick wall. He looked up and saw that he was at the brick wall. He climbed up surprizingally easy but it drained the remaining energy that he had. He than saw Peach and said

" Uh oh."

THE END, NOW REVEIW OR I'LL SING A SONG.


	4. Luigi and Peach

Chapter 4: Luigi and Peach.

Disclaimer: If I owned SSBM why would I be doing fanfics?

Previousally: In the last chapter Fox met Peach and due to job reasons has to kill Peach and Luigi. This would not be a very big problem if Fox wasn't so exhausted.

Fox was practically unconsious and would be if it wasn't for his training and adreneline. He made the pole to ten feet, and pushed Peach with it.

Fox heard some movement behind the pillar and asumed it was Mario, and that he was just really hurt not dead.

He then saw Luigi jump up behind the pillar dagger drawn. Fox stabbed it in peach ( FYI it does not have a blade at the end. By stab I mean.. poke with a lot of force). He then whisked her up right into the dagger. This as you may of guessed would kill or injure her, well her neck hit the blade and went an inch deep. Oviousally it killed her and the troops 150 feet below did not here it because her voice box was destroyed as well.

"You... you ...you feind!" went Luigi.

Fox was out of energy, and did not have a response for Luigi's charges. He just pushed the pole down to 5 feet so it would be easier to use as a weapon.

Luigi charged at him and Fox pushed him a foot or so using the pole, and Luigi backed an other eight. Fox realised that he did not have very good balance doe to his current state. But Fox had only a few seconds to think because the once plumber ran at fox planning on stabbing Fox, but Fox hit him using the pole. Then Luigi backed up. Luigi thought for a minute or so,then stood blank.

Fox took out his machette, and used his pole for balance. Luigi ending his stillness ran dagger in hand at Fox, Fox used both hands and swung the machette but Luigi saw the attack coming because of Fox's position and tiredness which left him slow. Luigi backed away once again.

Fox desided to use his pole for atacking instead of balance. He then found out the machette was great for balance because it could sink into the brick slightly.

Luigi charged at Fox once again and this time Fox used more than half of his weight and a portion of remaining energy and smashed it on the top Luigi's head. A "bop" sound was heard. Luigi stumbled backwards cursing. Then ran around half of thecastle top away.

Luigi checked his head for blood and was glad to see that he wasn't bleeding.

Fox saw Luigi planning a way to get to him. Fox normally would of chased at Luigi and would be hitting him and slashing him to death. But fox was out of energy. He was panting crazilly,trying to restore energy.

Luigi was still thinking 5 minutes later. Fox knew he was thinking up a good plan, he could tell because of the time it was taking him. 10 more minutes passed and Fox had some energy.

Fox wasn't sure that Luigi was thinking any more, but Fox had energy, and he raced at Luigi and then realized that was Luigi's plan for Fox to attack.

Fox jumped a foot back dodging a slash of a dagger. Luigi took out an other dagger that wasn't as big or sharp but made Luigi more dangerous. Fox kicked the dull dagger out of Luigi's hand, but Fox was slashed in the leg in the process.

Fox screamed and jumped back almost off them ledge. Luigi walked over and tried to push Fox over but Fox slid around Luigi. Fox Dropped all his pole, gun, and machette down on the ground and fought hand to knife.

He punched Luigi then kicked him. Fox suffered more than Luigi did from the kick due to when Luigi slashed him. Fox quickally dodged a slash that luigi tried to do.

Fox took out his own dagger and stabbed Luigi in the heart.

Now Reveiw.


	5. the scouts

AN: Hey I'm finally updating.

Stealth Mission X: The Scouts

Disclaimer: I own nothing related to SSBM.

Fox jumped down from the castle to the other side of the moat. Then he swam to the end of the moat in minutes.

He continued walking for a half hour, and saw two scouts. He spied on them for a hour and learned alot. He learned that the Bowser Empire did not actually own the land in this area, that it was a tribe of some sort's. Fox instentally knew that he could not let them get it like they planned to do. Making the Bowser Empire stronger was something he refused to allow. He thought over his options and choose to do a sneak attack.

He crept a foot closer to the scouts. His stomach then growled. The scouts heard this.

"Time for plan B" Fox said as ran right by the scouts.

The scouts ran after him. Fox had ran for a third of a mile when he started to realize the high amount vegetation. Then he saw a river. He ran until he was 5 feet in front of it. The 2 scouts were a 100 feet behind him... tired. They caught up, and Fox pushed them into the river.

He then saw that it was only going 2 miles an hour, and only three feet deep.

"Damn" He cursed.

He ran in and felt how slippery the rocks were. The scouts followed, and slipt a few times each. Fox hated being out numbered. So he looked around for something that would give him an advantage. He saw that the river ended in a water fall. Then he carefully swam to a raft that was caught in the mud. As he planned they followed. It was now that he saw that they were young trained chimps with the ability to speak. It was against his morals to kill an animal, or something to young.

What was he going to do? He thought fast and knock out and give amnessia was his best option. He took a long breathe, and punched one pretty damn hard.

The one that was punched, slid off the raft and fell down the water fall.

The other one then attacked Fox. Fox dodged it, and it like the other fell off. Fox caught it this time. Fox tried to pull it up but it was pulling down.

He had trainning and it told him to let go, but he wanted to pull it back it back up. His conscience was going bizzerk, the chimp was pulling down with all his might. Did it want to die? He could die along with the chimp if he kept holding, but could he really let himself let go?

His brain was like a war, 2 sides going head on. One side would win. The other would have to die and there would be no surrendering. Warriors slayn one by one. Their was no remorse, and no repent. He would have to choose.

His musles were dealing with the same thing, he felt like the world was on his shoilders. He screamed and then he made his desision in tears.

His hand opened up, and the chimp fell.

He hated doing that, but he had to. He wished their was another option, but their was none.

He hung his head and cried, this would be their all his life, and he felt that the war in his head was not over.


End file.
